gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackée Harry
Jacqueline Yvonne "Jackée" Harry, born August 14, 1956, better known mononymously as Jackée, is an American actress and television personality, best known for her roles as Sandra Clark, the sexy neighbor on the TV series 227, and as Lisa Landry, on the sitcom, Sister, Sister. She is noted for being the first African American to win an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. Personal life Harry was born to the late Flossie Harry in Winston-Salem, North Carolina (and raised in Harlem, New York).Striking a Chord as One of TV's Pluckiest Man Lovers, Jackée Harry Gives 227 Its Bawdy, Sassy Keynote She has a sister, Brenda, and three brothers. She graduated from the High School of Music and Art and earned a degree at Long Island University. Harry taught at history at Brooklyn Technical High School for two years. Harry had been married four times"Sitcom Moms." Chopped. September 29, 2015. once to an unnamed musician till 1984 after four years and to Elgin Charles Williams for seven years till 2003. Harry and Wiliams adopted a son, Frank (born in 1993)I'm aiming to give my son, @Frank_swag4, a 21st birthday party that is beyond EPIC! And, don't worry Jacks & Jills, it will be televised., in 1997.Jackée Harry Talks About Her Son Frank, Motherhood And Prioritizing Her Career Career Theatre Harry made her Broadway debut in A Broadway Musical, playing a chorine. Throughout the 1980s she starred in numerous productions both on and off Broadway, and in national touring productions. In 1994, Harry made her return to the theater by starring as Billie Holiday in the play Lady Day at Emersons Bar and Grill. Following that stage production, she fulfilled the role of "madam who runs a bordello" in the Broadway musical The Boys from Syracuse, a play based on William Shakespeare's The Comedy of Errors. In the mid-2000s, she appeared in stage productions of The Sunshine Boys, Damn Yankees, and A Christmas Carol. She also toured nationally in JD Lawrence's The Clean Up Woman. Television In 1983, she made her acting debut in Another World as Lily Mason, a role she continued until 1986. In 2003, she was a surprise guest on the Another World Reunion that SOAPnet coordinated and aired. In 1985, Harry began a co-starring role opposite Marla Gibbs as the apartment building vamp, "Sandra Clark", on the NBC sitcom 227. Her mother, Flossie, celebrated her getting the part but died before the show aired. During the series run, Jackée and Gibbs began feuding privately over who was the series lead. They have since reconciled and collaborated on a number of projects together. Harry became the first African American to win an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. Her performance on 227 inspired NBC producers to create a television pilot for her entitled Jackée. Although the pilot episode was a success with audiences, the series did not last and the episode is now shown as an episode of 227. After leaving 227 in 1989, Harry starred opposite Oprah Winfrey in the adaptation of Gloria Naylor's novel, The Women of Brewster Place. In 1991, she joined the cast of The Royal Family (acting alongside Naya Rivera) after the star, Redd Foxx, unexpectedly died. She starred opposite 2-time 227 guest-star Della Reese. In 1992, she starred as the assistant coach in Ladybugs. Harry served as a guest panelist on the 2000 revival of To Tell the Truth and appeared on the second season of VH1's Celebrity Fit Club 2 in 2005. From 1994 until 1999, Harry played Tia Mowry's character's adoptive mother, Lisa Landry, on the sitcom, Sister, Sister. She won an NAACP Image Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for two consecutive years in 1999 and 2000. First on ABC, the series moved to the WB network until it ended. She had a recurring role as Vanessa on The CW series Everybody Hates Chris and currently has a recurring role on the BET Series Let's Stay Together. She is starring in Byron Allen's Syndicated Sitcom The First Family which also features Marla Gibbs in a recurring role. On April 12, 2013 it was announced that she was cast in the pilot for Girl Meets World. She reunited with Sister, Sister co-star Tia Mowry in an episode of Instant Mom, Meredith Baxter also guest starred. The episode aired in 2014. Harry guest starred on the American cooking show, Chopped, in the appropriately titled "Sitcom Moms" in 2015. Tichina Arnold (Every Hates Chris), Besty Randle (Boy Meets World) and JoMarie Payton (Family Matters) also guest starred. Filmography Trivia *Jackée guest starred in an episode of Instant Mom with Glee guest star, Meredith Baxter. Gallery Jackee.jpg Jackee Harry.jpg Jackee H.jpg Jackee H..jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Judges